


Aviens Rex

by sumeria



Category: birdsrightsactivist (Twitter)
Genre: Gen, Twitter, Yuletide, epistolary?, no politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumeria/pseuds/sumeria
Summary: In which Brad and Steve just want to have a picnic and a Tyrannosaurus is only another kind of bird.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



> This fic owes a tremendous debt to my for-now-anonymous friend who wrote the css for the workskin that allowed this fic to be formatted.

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Today is Public Announcement Service because okay we needs has talk tweeters
> 
> 11:56 AM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Because in park while I minding own business be decarling ownership of tREE
> 
> 11:58 AM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> (Is my; just ask anyone I declare it so am Pesident of tree)
> 
> 12:00 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> EMPOROR of Tree. Branches is MInE, and Acorns, and eespecally goldfish CraCKers under Tree belong to ME, BIRD.
> 
> 12:02 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> So esplain how Human justify just put blanket down on crackers that are not even belong to Human
> 
> 12:04 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> What kind of cRIMInal builds picnic on top of Bird already having picnic with goldfish crackers where is justice
> 
> 12:05 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> "Shoo" he say. SHOO. BIRD DOE NOT SHOO our feet are made for freedoms
> 
> 12:07 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Not only failure to respct property rights and Law of Soverignity and RULE OF LAW
> 
> 12:09 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Failure to Rspect ME, BIRD. Decendent of DINOSAUR.
> 
> 12:09 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Observe! Birb has Feathrs what else has feathers is it dinosaur it are dinosaur.
> 
> 12:11 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Human does not has feathers cats does not has feathrs DoGS does not has either only DINOSAUR have feathers.
> 
> 12:13 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> GoodHeadNoShoulders
> 
> @lettucerights
> 
> "Only DINOSAUR have feathers" @ProBirdsRights has a point.
> 
> 12:14 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> @lettucerights I has six points seven if Beak is counted which is further proof of status as Dinosaur
> 
> 12:16 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Mighty claws talons are signature point of Bird and Dinosaur can defeat any enemy obstacle
> 
> 12:17 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Wait what Human is summon REInforCEMENTS? Backup Human and small Human and basket?
> 
> 12:19 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> PICknick BASKET??? Are there sandwhiches in basket give them to me is rent for use of TREE
> 
> 12:21 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Human may have BaSKet that resist even DINOsauR talons but cannot defeat _BIRB_ no matter how many reinforcements
> 
> 12:24 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Not backup Human or chick cub larva(???) human can prevent Me get Revenge you ignore at your peril
> 
> 12:26 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> When sandwhich come out of basket Human cannot defend and is be my
> 
> 12:28 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Now Human is reading BooK to larva human what kind of picknic is this where is sandwhiches or croisant is also okay where is it
> 
> 12:30 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Is this book about DINOSAUR???? This is picture of T-rex is basically my uncle we are family
> 
> 12:32 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Why is Humans always read book for dinosaur facts give me sandwhich and I will tell you everything about Dinosaur
> 
> 12:34 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> One: Dinosaur is very handsome Two: Dinosaur is hungry Three: Dinosaur wants sandwhich give me sandwhich
> 
> 12:36 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> Oh my god; I’m at the park with Steve and Tonya and the craziest chickadee I have ever seen in my life.
> 
> 12:36 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Yes Human it is correct Dinosaur is apex predator very impressive you must respect and give lunch
> 
> 12:38 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> Like, the minute we put the picnic basket down, this bird just landed on the handle and started tweeting like _crazy_.
> 
> 12:38 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Wait what you mean Dinosaur are extinct how is justify you tell larva human BOOK OF LIES excuse
> 
> 12:40 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> EXCUSE
> 
> 12:41 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> This is propogation of lies and erasure of lived experience as dinosauor of ME
> 
> 12:41 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Also why is T-Rex no feathers and walk around NAked RUDE no Bird or Dinosaur is naked always feathers
> 
> 12:43 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Feathers No SHOOs You do not SHOO T-Rex, like you do no SHOO bird he will not be SHOOed
> 
> 12:44 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> Now the bird’s landed on the book he’s reading to Tonya and it’s screaming in his face while he tries to make TRex noises. #chickadeewrath
> 
> 12:44 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> DINOSAUR are right here don’t ingore when I are tweeting at you
> 
> 12:45 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> Don’t Mind Me
> 
> @casualbystander
> 
> @bankerbrad pics or it didn’t happen
> 
> 12:46 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> @casualbystander Do you think I would make this up? #chickadeewrath
> 
> 12:48 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> Don’t Mind Me
> 
> @casualbystander
> 
> @bankerbrad I don’t know if that’s adorable or terrifying. Should you maybe try to shoo it away?
> 
> 12:49 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> BIRDS DON OT SHOOOOO no shoo
> 
> 12:49 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Also do you think that is Dinosaur sounds because Dinosaur does not mammal sounds (cultural appropriation??????)
> 
> 12:50 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Dinosaur has majestic and fearsome cry of hunting Bird do you need demonstrate I demonstrate
> 
> 12:51 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Mammal sounds is nothing like clearly are you impress I assume you are impress and also respect
> 
> 12:53 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> @casualbystanderAre you kidding? 1. Watching Steve try to ignore #chickadeewrath while reading aloud about Tyrannosaurs is hilarious
> 
> 12:53 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> @casualbystander 2\. Tonya is loving this bird. She’s grinning and clapping and Steve might think it’s at his TRex impersonation but it’s not.
> 
> 12:53 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> What now backup Human opened basket get sandwhich wHAt IS THIs?
> 
> 12:55 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> first Human make mockery of CULTURAL HERITGAGE of Birds and now backup Human tries to EAT BRIDS SANDWHICH????
> 
> 12:56 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> "Steve No" STEVE YES
> 
> @dadness_evergreen
> 
> @bankerbrad "chickadee wrath"? Really?
> 
> 12:56 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> "Steve No" STEVE YES
> 
> @dadness_evergreen
> 
> For those following along at home, the world’s most demented bird has just abandoned me and Tonya for Brad.
> 
> 12:57 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> How is fair??? What is justice???
> 
> 12:57 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> "Steve No" STEVE YES
> 
> @dadness_evergreen
> 
> (Also, I don’t actually think this is a chickadee, @bankerbrad; it’s really obviously a robin?)
> 
> 12:58 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> @dadness_evergreen Yes, really, are you telling me this isn’t the most hilarious thing you’ve ever seen? (and, it’s clearly a chickadee)
> 
> 12:59 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Human is tweetering on phone and IGnorE????? How????? Pay attention when I are making demands!!!
> 
> 12:59 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> "Steve No" STEVE YES
> 
> @dadness_evergreen
> 
> Okay, now the robin is trying to steal my husband’s sandwich.
> 
> 12:59 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> "Steve No" STEVE YES
> 
> @dadness_evergreen
> 
> Also, it turns out Tonya finds watching her father try to defend his lunch with one hand while tweeting with the other while –
> 
> 1:00 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> "Steve No" STEVE YES
> 
> @dadness_evergreen
> 
> –a crazy bird tries to steal his sandwich _way_ more interesting than Tales of the Thunder Lizards.
> 
> 1:00 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> HA! Bird is APEX PREDATOR!!! VICTORY AND BREAD BOTH ARE MINE
> 
> 1:01 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Humans may steal crackers and deny sandwhich but DINOSAUR BIRD is always prevail!!
> 
> 1:02 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> "Steve No" STEVE YES
> 
> @dadness_evergreen
> 
> Holy shit. Have you ever seen a robin fly off with an entire piece of bread? Because now I have.
> 
> 1:03 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> It’s still a chickadee @dadness_evergreen, but yeah that was kind of impressive. That piece of bread was bigger than it was.
> 
> 1:03 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> Don’t Mind Me
> 
> @casualbystander
> 
> @dadness_evergreen What did your chickadee do???
> 
> 1:03 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> "Steve No" STEVE YES
> 
> @dadness_evergreen
> 
> @casualbystander Snatched the top right off of Brad’s sandwich and launched itself into the air. (And it’s still a robin.)
> 
> 1:04 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Bird does not retreat BIRD NEVER RETREAT just tactical withdraw to TREE with FRUITS OF VICTORY is bread fruit, I assume yes
> 
> 1:04 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Humans know they cannot defeat they do not even try just surrender sandwhich to rightful owner
> 
> 1:05 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Are amaze at total domination of BIRD who is best and most superior of all and eat bread in tree as EMPOROR of Tree
> 
> 1:06 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> Aaaand now Tonya has decided she’s bored with T-Rex and wants a book on birds.
> 
> 1:06 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> This is Brad
> 
> @bankerbrad
> 
> (Steve tried to start reading about T-Rex again, but she wasn’t having any of it. "No Dino! Bird! Bird!" it’s adorable.)
> 
> 1:07 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> Larva human apreciate yes bow down to most apex and handsome and best animal ME
> 
> 1:07 PM - 30 Jun 2016

> birdsrightsactivist
> 
> @probirdrights
> 
> VICTORY FOR BIRD DINOSAUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 1:07 PM - 30 Jun 2016

**Author's Note:**

> All photos taken from either http://twitter.com/probirdrights OR http://www.publicdomainpictures.net/


End file.
